galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
M6 A4 "Raccoon"
|Row 1 title = Type |Row 1 info = Laser |Row 2 title = Tech Level |Row 2 info = 9 |Row 3 title = Damage |Row 3 info = 120 |Row 4 title = Loading Speed |Row 4 info = 1300ms |Row 5 title = Damage per Second |Row 5 info = 92.30 |Row 6 title = Range |Row 6 info = 3900m |Row 7 title = Known Price Range |Row 7 info = -> 515,079$ (Buntta) -> 552,747$ (Ginoya)}} In-Game Description The M6 A4 is the most powerful laser beam in the entire galaxy. If you've mounted several of these lethal devices to your ship, you will be able to pulverize your enemies before they are even close enough to open fire on you. In most cases, a single shot of the M6 A4 is all it takes to turn your target into space dust. Characteristics Successor to the M6 A3 "Wolverine", this weapon is the most powerful weapon in the game with the highest DPS. With 4 of these mounted on your ship this weapon can cause a nightmare to your enemies (with 5 on a Groza Mk II it will make sure your target ship does not reach its destination). This weapon can automatically lock onto targets and hit them even if they aren't exactly in sight of the target reticule, but only if you have a scanner mounted. Amazingly once one gets a proper aim on Trunt Harval's stealth fighters the Raccoon can track the stealth ships down and shoot it even after it has cloaked. Also, laser weapons work where the cooldown starts AFTER the beam has stopped (hit its max range). So, when successfully hitting the enemy it has a very short reload time. It also has a bit of a auto-aim. CAUTION: Even though this weapon has auto lock-on, mounting 3-4 of this on your ship can instantly kill any normal ships but firing this on overcrowded fight between pirates and any faction is extremely dangerous. If one friendly or neutral ship gets hit that ship's faction will become hostile towards you. Make sure you aim it carefully in overcrowded fights or try using it when the enemy is far away from the crowded fight. As only one or two shots are needed to destroy almost any ship in the game, it would be advisable to keep this weapon on "single shot", and to only fire when an enemy ship is clearly in view, with no friendly or neutral ships nearby. Any friendly or normal ships near the recticule WILL be shot. Sometimes it so happens that if 2 enemies are in range and very close to your target reticule, the Raccoon can sometimes attack both of them simultaneously (This happens very often if you are in a Junk-destroy mission and using auto-fire). So if 1 ship is close to the left side of the reticule and one ship close to the right, then the racoons mounted on the left side of the ship will attack the enemy on the left side of the reticule and your raccoons mounted on the right side of your ship will attack the ship which is to the right side of the reticule. Though this is only possible if you maneuver your ship in a such a way that the enemies are perfectly just at the sides of the of the reticule, the VoidX (due to its highest accuracy of all ships in the game) is the ship where such a thing may happen often. Location The M6 A4 "Raccoon" can only be bought from Jakk Zoboon in the Kaamo Club Space Lounge for $1,015,000 if the VIP pass IAP is not downloaded, but only $507,500 if the VIP pass has been downloaded. Gallery M6_a4_raccoon_info_page.jpg|M6 A4 "Raccoon" Info Page IMG 0485.JPG|Groza MK II firing 5 Raccoons. IMG_0502.JPG|Poor Pirate didn't have to fly there that day... IMG 0406.JPG|Bloodstar firing 4 Raccoons. IMG 0442.JPG|Specter firing 4 Raccoons. IMG 0628.JPG Void X in combat on homeworld.jpg VoidX Thynome Station.jpg Bloodstar front.jpg|4x M6 A4 "Raccoon" IMG 0646.JPG S`Kanarr.jpg Darkzov shooting.jpg 665440 166212626853704 1649010333 o.jpg Dark Angel - Fire at enemy ship.jpg IMG 0872.PNG M6A4RacconGuide.jpg Raccoonguide.jpg M6 Laser beams in action.jpg|Wraith mounting the complete M6 Beam Laser family IMG 1169.PNG Groza.jpeg ол.png 230103_1641220rwr37062763_284647308_n.jpg Screenshot 2013-12-08-14-53-55-1.png Screenshot 2013-12-08-14-53-38-1.png IMG_20160429_222002_902.jpg|Four M6 A4 "Raccoon"s destroying a pirate. IMG_20160429_221947_854.jpg|A Nemesis firing four M6 A4 "Raccoon"s on a pirate ship. Screenshot_2016-07-24-18-10-15.png|It even kills up to 2 ships if they are together Category:Primary Weapons Category:Laser Category:Tech level 9 Category:Supernova Category:Kaamo Category:GOF2 Category:Terran Weapons Category:Beam Laser Category:GOF2HD Category:Kaamo Club Exclusive Category:Weapons Category:FanFic:MA4 Category:Hidden Systems